Guardians
by purplerose97
Summary: Kagome has a childhood friend... Inuyasha gets his but kicked...Inu No Taisho is alive... Kirara looks human... Sesshomaru is what! Read to find out
1. Chapter 1 Prolague

**The Guardians**

Ch.1: Prologue

A long, long time ago the world was nothing but a spiraling mass of energy then out of that void of energy beings of great power and majesty were born who later would be known as Kami. The first of these majestic beings to be born from the void was the Kami Amaterasu or as she would later be called the "great mother" soon after many other Kami were also born. Much time passed and as the Kami grew to understand the void from which they were born and it's power better they became restless and wished for something to call their own besides the companionship they shared with each other. One day a Kami named Ikigai came up with a brilliant plan how about they create creatures that resembled themselves when he told the other Kami they agreed that it was a good plan of course whatever they created wouldn't be exactly like them for even the Kami's were unsure of how they came to be all they knew was that they were. So the Kami brought their great powers together and created humans and as companions to the humans the Kami created animals and a variety of other life forms. Many years passed and more humans were born from the original humans the Kami created however when the humans started dying quite shortly after they were born in the Kami's opinion the Kami's realized that in their haste to have something they called their own they had forgotten to give their creations a very long life span. Anguished but unable to change what had happened because of laws laid down at the beginning of time the Kami decided to create another race of beings they called youkai these beings lived longer than humans and also many of them had an earth real grace and beauty about them that was Kami like. Finally content the Kami's returned to the heavens content to watch over their creations and bestow gifts to them where they felt it necessary. Time passed once more and both dominant beings on the earth got along well so even finding love among members of the other species the results of these unions were called Hanyou and they were cherished by both races as a symbol that meant the two being could co-exist in peace. However that peace was not to last forever for one of the Kami a Kami named

Lucifer grew jealous of the attention the other Kami were paying to the mortals and decided to put an end to it. Secretly he went down to the Earth and released the plagues as well as all the flaws that both races had. When the other Kami's found out about what Lucifer had done the were shocked as well as outraged after all Lucifer had helped create the mortals to and he was also one of the most respected and beautiful of the all the Kami as well as the first Kami to be born after Amaterasu. And so with a heavy heart the Kami stripped Lucifer of most of his power and created a separate realm that would be his prison for all eternity from which he could never escape they called this realm hell and set the Kami Enma as that realms guardian. When it was done the Kami returned their attention to those on Earth and were dismayed by what they saw their two greatest creations were fighting each other and the Hanyou were being treated badly by both races. What was worse was their first creation the humans were losing because they were weaker than the youkai wanting to aid the humans they created a breed of humans capable of harming the youkai greatly called Mikos and Monks. Monks had steady hands to create objects that helped the Mikos and Mikos had the power to subdue the youkai. However the creation of the Monks and Mikos things only seemed to get worse as the Monks and Mikos although pure were unable to see the youkai's side of things killed indiscriminately babes, mothers, children it did not matter so long as they were youkai or Hanyou that were killed. The Kami's knew if things kept up the way they were both races would be wiped out and they could not bear the thought, so like they had done twice before they gathered their powers together and created another being that was neither youkai, nor human, nor Hanyou, nor Kami but something in between all those things and called them guardians. Since the Kami's this time had made these beings the guardians more Kami like than any of their other creations they were able to resist the curse Lucifer had put on mortals better and they were able to bring peace to the land youkai and humans still fought but never again did they fight to the point they nearly destroyed each other. The guardians traveled the landing helping out people and very few after the Great War ever saw the guardians true appearances only thinking that the people that helped them were in humans cases another human or in youkai's cases another youkai because of this the guardians soon faded from memory just as they wanted for they did not want to be hunted by the power hungry and greedy taint that both youkai and humans alike could achieve. And after the very first guardians died they were reborn again and again as a precaution so that if the balance of the world were ever upset in such a way again there would always be some hope of righting it again. And every so often there would be others besides the guardians born who could resist Lucifer's curse they were called the sons and daughters of the Kami created by the Kami for a specific purpose these sons and daughters were always watched over by one of the guardians as the guardians also had a deep tie to the Kami.


	2. Chapter 2 Friends Stick Together Always

Ch. Friends Stick Together Always

WITH KAGOME

Warm blue light filled the interior of a tiny shed like structure that rested on the grounds of an ancient shrine when the blue light subsided shuffling could be heard inside or more specifically at the bottom of an old dried up well that rested in the center of the tiny shed. A hand appeared at the lip of the well said hand pulled a slender girl of about 18 years up and over the well this girl was in fact Kagome Higurashi the shikon no tama miko who on her 15th birthday fell down the bone eaters well and into a different time 500 years in the past also known as the warring states era. Now she was a time traveler she thought as she mused over the past three years she had spent traveling back and forth between the two eras and across the whole of Japan. She missed her birth family of course but on the other side of the well she had found a new family and even adopted a little kitsune kit named Shippo then there was Inuyasha her protector and former crush who after realizing on both their parts it was only puppy love became more like brother and sister rather than lovers. Also there was Miroku her perverted elder brother and teacher, Sango her sister and confidant, Kirara faithful companion, there was also of course Inuyasha' s elder brother Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands and his pack which consisted of a little human girl named Rin, a kappa youkai named Jaken, and a twin headed dragon steed named AuUn. Over the years our group had become on better terms with Sesshomaru meaning him and his brother could be in the same clearing and not kill or attack each other right away, however they still disliked each other and were only on better terms because they had a common enemy. Anyway she was getting off topic as she thought as she removed her sword, dagger, and bow/quiver and placed them behind the well out of sight for she a while ago had realized that if she didn't train up she was going to die the feudal era was dangerous more dangerous than she let her family know. They already worried about her if they knew she needed to learn how to use a sword in order to survive her mother would have a heart attack and forbid her from going to the feudal era ever again which would probably end with bad results since a) she was the one who shattered the jewel and b) her powers came in handy once she actually got them trained. This time home though she was really excited because she was going to hang out with her three best friends from this side of the well Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi who because of the quest for the jewel she rarely got to see anymore and as she walked into the house she had a bounce in her step as she called out "mama I'm home" an "I'm in the kitchen" was heard from her mother. Briefly she stuck her head in to the kitchen to see what her mom was up to as she figured her mother was busy making snacks as her brother was due home any time now. She gave her mother a hug when she looked up from her work and then her mother gave her something to eat which she appreciated as she had spent the majority the day walking and was tired and in need of a bath and a change of clothes as her feudal wear was not suited to going to the mall or the movies. Walking into her private bathroom once she got upstairs she turned on the water and filled it with her favorite cherry blossom scented bubble bath. Then shed her fighting kimono and got into the water sighing in pleasure as the warm water soothed her tired muscles before squeezing a generous amount of shampoo onto her hand from the bottle and lathering it into her hair and then rinsing the suds out and repeating the process with the conditioner. Rising from the tub and wrapping a towel around her body and one around her hair she stepped into her room and over to her closet to pick out her outfit for her night out with the girls looking over to her desk she realized while she still had time about an hour until 4:30 p.m. when she was supposed to meet the girls it still might be a good idea to hurry a bit. Rummaging inside her closet she chose a dark blue tank top, and black knee length pencil skirt, add to that knee length black high heeled boots and grey leather jacket and she thought she looked pretty hot if she did say so herself. Finally for the finishing touch black eyeliner and powder blue eye shadow with light pink lip gloss that complimented her lips natural lip color nicely she decided not to do anything with her hair though and left it down cascade down her waist in thick soft waves of ebony black. Glancing at the time once more she headed downstairs, grabbed her purse and walked out the door down to the bus stop three blocks away to head to the mall and meet with her friends. Once she reached the mall she was immediately bombarded by her friends questions how she was doing, how things were with her boyfriend (a.k.a Inuyasha), etc. She told them that yes she was doing better now and thanks for their concern and also she and her boyfriend were no longer together but were still good friends more like siblings than lovers now. They went cloths shopping first and Kagome got a new pair of dark wash jeans, they moved on to shoe shopping although Kagome didn't get anything there, next they went jewelry shopping and Kagome got a new beaded bracelet which she wanted to make into a protective charm for Shippo which is why the beads were made out of glass so she could channel her powers through them easier. Finally they saw a movie and had dinner she bide her friends good bye and started heading for the bus stop but since she was so caught up in how wonderful her night had gone she didn't notice the person who had come up behind her until it was too late as she felt her hands being held behind her back and her head hit the brick wall beside her. She groaned in pain trying to clear the spots dancing in her vision and just as she was to kick her attacker were the sun don't shine she felt her attacker vanish from behind her and when she turned around she found him lying on the ground with a women with beautiful long blond hair and deep blue eyes with flecks of green in them standing above him. But Kagome wasn't thinking about that no she captivated by those eyes as a memory from her childhood flashed before her of a little girl with those same eyes who was her best friend and her first protector before Inuyasha even came into her life she whispered the child's name as she slipped into unconsciousness. She didn't see the women's eyes snap to her face or the slight widening of her eyes, or even feel the arms that caught her before she hit the pavement because she was already too far gone.

WITH ARIA

She couldn't believe it she really couldn't but here she was carrying her childhood friend back to her apartment after said friend had fallen unconscious likely from the beating her head took when that vile man had slammed her head against the wall. Aria shook her head a sighed she really hadn't planned on meeting up with her childhood friend again like this but she should have known something like this would occur because ever since they were children Kagome had always been a trouble magnet always getting picked on by the bigger kids. One thing that surprised her though was how light Kagome was but considering she had been traveling across the country 500 years in the past for the past three years Aria guessed she didn't really have any excess fat by now. Climbing up the stairs to her apartment she maneuvered her hand so she could unlock the door she carried Kagome inside and to her guest room and removed her boots before lying her on the bed and tucking the covers in around Kagome. And to think she thought wryly as she walked into her room I only wanted a nice walk in the park to enjoy the scenery and I end up rescuing a friend from a drunk instead as she shrugged her clothes off and put on her night clothes. One thing for sure if Kagome's temperament hasn't changed it's going to be an interesting day tomorrow was the last thing she thought as the darkness of sleep consumed her thoughts.

 **Author's Notes:** Ok so I'm quite the new writer and I would appreciate reviews from anyone who will write them and constructive criticism is always welcomed. (no flames please if you don't like it just don't read it!)

Oh and one more thing all characters in this fanfic accept my OC's are property of Rumiko Takahashi


	3. Chapter 3 Aria and Kagome

Ch. 3 Aria and Kagome

WITH ARIA

Aria was accustomed to getting up extremely early even earlier than Kagome did so she was up before dawn and throwing on so cargo pants and a sweatshirt for her early morning run and as she was running she was thinking about the task the Kami had given her. _ **Flashback : she was sitting her living room as she had completed her duties for the day when she received a summons from the Kami she wondered what it could be for so she transformed into her guardian state and disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in the realm of the Kami's and made her way to the throne room. Amaterasu and Kurogane waited there for her if these two were here then whatever it was they had to say was serious so she became serious to as she greeted the two Kami with a formal bow "good day to you Amaterasu-sama Kurogane-sama" and as she rose from her formal bow she gave them a pointed look. Amaterasu' s soft ringing voice that sounded like a thousand voices speaking at once rang out "we have a task for you guardian of the nature… you see 500 years in the past the guardian of nature of that time has been gravely injured by an evil force that threatens the past as well as the future and we want you to go there and help her recover as the evil force has done something to make it so she cannot recover on her own without assistance." Flashback End**_ _ **.**_ She remembered how shocked she had been at that announcement after all the guardians were no push overs to make it so a guardian couldn't heal herself the meant the enemy was indeed powerful, but what they told her next had her jaw dropping to the floor. **_Flashback: "oh and before we forget" Kurogane's deep smooth baritone spoke "we want you when you go to the past to travel with a group that is fighting the evil, they are called the Inutachi and they are led by a Hanyou named Inuyasha also a friend of yours will be in the group her name is Kagome Higurashi she is a daughter of the Kami whose purpose is to destroy the evil that threatens the past and future." Aria promptly passed out and woke up back in her apartment later. Flashback End._** As she re-entered her apartment and went into her private bathroom, shed her clothes, and turned on the shower to take a bath she thought boy do I have my work cut out for me.

WITH KAGOME

Uhg Kagome thought as she awoke man does my head hurt what happened last night I remember heading to the bus stop and then getting my head slammed into that wall then… her eyes widened as a picture of someone who looked remarkably like her childhood friend Aria flashed through her mind which screamed for her to find out if it really was Aria who found her. **_Flashback: She remembered clearly the day the police came and told them that Aria's family had been killed and Aria her best friend was missing it was a shock to her already damaged emotions after all it had only been a year since her father had died in the accident and she was still grieving._** After reliving that sad memory she noticed for the first time that she was in a really nice room the walls were a warm honey color giving the room an inviting feeling to it when she sat up she noticed she was on a queen sized bed there was a medium sized dresser across from her and next to that was an armoire. Looking off to the side she saw a small closet and next to that a medium sized window she also noticed there were two doors so she decided to investigate and see where they led the first led into a hallway which she would get back to later the second however she was shocked to see led to a full bathroom. And as she pulled her jaw off the floor her nose twitched and caught a delicious scent wafting from behind the door that led to the hallway she was startled out of her sniffing when her stomach gave a loud grumble. She would have blushed had anyone been there to hear her stomachs loud outburst as it was she decided to fallow the scent to see if she could get something to eat for she had spread out her powers earlier and did not sense any danger so she knew that this place was safe. However what she found was not what she had expected for when she turned the corner she was met with a gorgeous view of Tokyo from high up what must have been at least 20 stories temporarily distracted she didn't notice someone come up behind her and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a chuckle behind her.

WITH ARIA

When I sensed Kagome had awakened I knew she would be sore so I was somewhat surprised when she got up shortly after and started exploring shaking my head slightly at how she was still such a curious person even though she was an adult now. I sensed her surprise and figured she must have found the private bathroom that was connected to her room, then her emotion shifted to one of bliss? So she smelled my cooking well that should draw her out of her room soon now since she was probably hungry. Right on cue she entered the living room and her jaw was promptly glued to the floor at the sight of the view she was given through the un blinded windows of my penthouse suite and I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. But all things must come to an end so when she turned her head in my direction I cleared my throat and said " I know you have many questions right now Kagome and I will answer them to the best of my ability but for now we should eat before the meal I made gets cold." And she finally saw the table with a basket of fresh fruits in it and the two plates with omelets on them as well as the glasses of orange juice too. She sat down in the seat I led her to I could sense her anxiousness throughout breakfast and I couldn't blame her she probably felt like I abandoned her all those years ago after all but there was nothing I could do about it now except try and make things up to her from here on out. After we finished our breakfast and the dishes were cleaned away I turned around only to be tackled to the ground by Kagome with a startled oomph we fell to the kitchen floor she hugged me tightly and I could feel her shoulders shaking lightly with her tears as she sobbed into my shoulder. Then she turned her deep sapphires up to me and with a hard look in her eyes she announced "we need to talk."

WITH KAGOME

When she said my name I knew instantly it was her Aria she was really here, she wasn't dead like we all thought she was I couldn't keep all through breakfast my mind kept running in circles how did she survive? Why is she here now? What happened to her? She looked just as beautiful as I remember her being with that long blond hair of hers that fell down to the middle of her thighs and those gorgeous sapphire eyes of hers that had specks of emerald green. After breakfast when Aria was done putting away the dishes I couldn't help it I threw myself at her and we tumbled to the floor with me burying my face in her shoulder and crying it was so good to have her near me again even after all these years she was still one of my dearest friends and I had missed her very much. But it was time to get some answers from her I looked up at her and with my best impression of Sesshomaru's no nonsense voice except it wasn't cold or emotionless I told her "we need to talk"

WITH ARIA AND KAGOME

We sat down in Aria's living room and stared at each other for a few tense moments before I inquired " Aria what happened" she took a deep breath " that's a long story Kagome, got thing I called your mother and let her know you were staying at a friend's house already." Then Aria began her story and I was shocked my childhood friend had been captured and trained to kill people before she was eventually rescued, interrogated, and then testified against her captors before being set free and as for Kagome she could feel how Aria's aura wavered when she spoke about it and her heart went out to her dear friend. Then Aria returned the favor and asked about her past and since Kagome being kind of person she was didn't want Aria to get involved didn't tell the whole truth about her past. She told Aria about the new friends she made Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri, her little brother Souta and how he was sometimes annoying with his obsession with video games but made up for it by being a good sportsman. Of course she told her about her grandfather's antics also and when I told her that she laughed and she couldn't help but laugh with her, finally she told her about her mom and how she hadn't changed that much since when were little she was still the kindhearted, warm, and loving person she's always been. However I forgot how good at reading me Aria was and it appeared she hadn't lost that trait in all the time she's been gone so she could tell I wasn't telling the whole truth about what I had done over the 11 year since I'd seen her last and she gave me a look that said loud and clear "you think I really believe that's all that happened." Out loud though she said "really Kagome we have a) been friends for along rime and were very close at that and b) you've always been a terrible liar. It's all in your eyes she had said they shift away from the person whom you are lying to when you are lying and so with a sigh she told Aria her real story hoping against hope that Aria would not try and help her. She told her about getting dragged down the well by a centipede youkai, meeting Kaede the elderly miko, and then getting chased by the before mentioned centipede youkai, and meeting Inuyasha and freeing him from an enchantment. How she was born with the shikon no tama inside her body and then shattering the jewel to keep it out of the hands of a crow youkai then meeting Sesshomaru and nearly being melted by his poison, and shortly after meeting Shippo and helping him avenge his father's death at the hands of the thunder brothers. Finally how she met Miroku the lecherous monk, Koga the clueless wolf prince who she had to bash his skull in so to speak in order to get the message across that they were only friends and she didn't love him as more than that, and then meeting Sango the youkai slayer who became her closest friend since Aria herself. When she finished she could help but start babbling nervously "I know its really farfetched and sound fantastical but it's not a made up story I…mumph" she looked up to see that Aria had covered he mouth with one hand to stop her tirade. "Will you listen now?" She nodded vigorously "good, now firstly I believe you and secondly even you couldn't come up with a story like that so you are ether telling the truth or you were only pretending to be a bad liar earlier which I highly doubt I don't think I have lost my touch quite yet." Kagome sighed thinking it was over and she could go back to chatting with her childhood friend but Aria put that plan to a screeching halt with her next words. "oh and next time you go to the past I wish to accompany you to see if I can pass through the well too before walking in the direction of the door she came out of previously and turning she intoned "and no you will not change my mind on the matter." And with that my hopes of keeping Aria out of the fight were shattered after all I remembered Aria's stubborn streak and she was as stubborn as a certain Inu- Hanyou she knew but she couldn't just sit Aria like she could Inuyasha to get her way no she was stuck with Aria's help but that didn't mean she had to like the that fact.


	4. Chapter 4 A New world

Ch. 4 A New World

WITH ARIA

I knew Kagome was most likely going to try and get me not to go to the feudal era with her but unfortunately for her Aria had a very strong sense of duty and she unbeknownst to Kagome had been ordered by the Kami to aid in destroying Naraku not only that but this Naraku guy sounded way to much like her captors for her liking. So it wasn't just because it was and order it was also because she didn't want someone like her captors getting a hold of the shikon just thinking about it made her shiver with fear after all her captors were only human and they did quite the number on her. Granted they were powerful human mages yes but they were still human this guy was Hanyou and a smart one at that and she knew from experience that the second worst enemy you could have is a smart and cunning one. This first worst enemy is a an enemy that's backed into a corner because they are unpredictable and will do just about anything to get away to come up with new plots to either kill you outright or make your life miserable later. Anyway after Kagome took a shower and got dressed I offered to drive her home and during the ride she tried to dissuade me from going to the feudal era and while her attempts were inventive they really only got on my nerves. She then quieted down and had a decidedly smug look on her face probably thinking the well wouldn't let me through no doubt. During her earlier story she warned me about Inuyasha's mouth and I after that had a grin on my face that told Kagome that when I got to the feudal era I would enjoy correcting that bad habit of Inuyasha's and I think Kagome actually felt sorry for him. After about ten minutes we reached the shrine and looked around at everything not much had changed about the place since I had been gone and I was glad about it this place was like a second hoe to her when she was little. Just as we got to the top of the stairs I got my first taste of Inuyasha's mouth when I heard "oi wench lets go we have jewel shards to hunt and you were supposed to have been back like ages ago."

WITH ARIA, KAGOME, AND INUYASHA

I watched apprehensively as Inuyasha approached knowing full well that Aria was going to do something to him most likely something that my dear Hanyou friend was not going to like one bit either. Inuyasha stopped a few feet away probably having just noticed the new scent near me and trying to decide if it was friend or foe. "oi wench whose this?" however what I didn't expect was what happened next Aria had been standing their paying now that she thought about it extremely close attention to Inuyasha's ears when faster than either of us thought possible she was in front of Inuyasha. She then proceeded to take one of his adorable puppy ears in her hand with surprising gentleness rub it between her fingers and squeal like a child aver how soft it was. I nearly died laughing when I finally got a hold of myself and looked back up Inuyasha was gone and Aria was looking rather smug with herself she probably planned the whole thing out in a matter of seconds after hearing Inuyasha cuss which made me somewhat glad since if the well let her through she might actually be able to break Inuyasha of the bad habit he's developed of swearing. She loved Inuyasha dearly but his swearing really got on her nerves sometimes especially with little Shippo in their group he might be rather old in human years but in youkai terms he was still a child and needed to be taught good habits which was rather hard with a loud mouth Hanyou swearing half the time. Kagome just shook her head at Aria and lead the way into the house and Aria took on an air of quiet excitement.

WITH ARIA, KAGOME, AND

When we entered the house I called out "mamma I'm home" and as always around this time the answer was "I'm in the kitchen" I poked my head in and asked my mom to come into the living room once she finished up because there was someone here I wanted her to meet and she asked if it was the person who helped me last night that she talked to on the phone and I replied "yes." I watched as Mrs. Higurashi came in with a try of food for us she didn't even glance at me at first focusing on getting the tray safely on the table first but when she looked at me she didn't seem to recognize me at first then a look of dawning comprehension appeared on her face and she whispered "Aria" I nodded. She demanded that I tell her everything over tea of course because it must have been quite the story to tell if the fact she had been missing for ten years was anything to go by. And she did tell her well almost everything a little less than Kagome because she didn't want her second mother to have a heart attack after all she even had not told Kagome everything because it was best if those details were kept secret unless absolutely necessary. Once her story had been finished she was enveloped in a warm hug and heard rather than felt Akemi cry and she let herself cry to because it was good to be back in her arms just as she had when she was a child. Akemi insisted that she stay for dinner so she could meet the rest of the family including Souta who had grown quite a bit since Aria had last seen him when he was a baby. Akemi thankfully enough was making her favorite oden for dinner tonight so she was extremely happy and couldn't believe she still remembered her favorite dish. She met Souta and agreed that he was way to obsessed with video games and of course grandpa Higurashi was the same as ever they made her feel welcome and for the first time in a long time she felt whole.

THE NEXT DAY WITH KAGOME AND ARIA

Kagome was standing outside the well house waiting for Aria to get their so they could see if Aria could travel through the well too and Kagome was just thinking about how things ended up this way. **_Flashback: she tried one more time to get Aria to reconsider but Aria would have none of it flatting her protests like a hammer flattens metal. "Kagome' she had replied " I know it's dangerous but I have as much reason to want to protect the future as you do and if there is something I can do to help I want to help." "Besides don't you need as many fighters as you can get so that Naraku is defeated as fast as possible I assure you I will be as careful as I can but I will go and that's final." Flashback End._** Aria had made very valid points but Kagome still worried after all she just got her childhood friend back she didn't want to loose her again when she had just got her back in her life. Finally after what seemed like hours but was really only minutes she saw Aria walking up the steps and over to her she surprisingly was wearing a haori and hakama set the bottoms and top were black with dark blue outlining but no more ornamentation than that. Her hair had been French braided then pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head and she had a small pack on her back I asked her if she was ready and she gave a curt yes. We went into the well house and I got my weapons that were hidden behind the well which reminded me she didn't seem to have any weapons on her but I assume she just has them concealed on her somewhere. We sat on the rim for a moment then dropped into the well and the warm blue light of the time portal enveloped us both and I was shocked since it had only worked for me and Inuyasha before. But before I could think on it more the blue light of the well deposited us on the other side and the only thing I could think to say was "welcome to the feudal era."


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the Inutachi

Ch. 5 Meeting the Inutachi

WIH THE INUTACHI AND ARIA

As soon as the blue light of the well receded I immediately started climbing out of the well followed closely by Aria and as soon as we were completely out of the well a cry of "KAGOME!" was heard and a orange and red blur raced towards them. And Kagome preceded to gather the blur into her arms and hug it to her Aria assumed it was Shippo as she was now able to make out his features he was mostly human except for his hands, feet, and a little bushy tail sticking out from the back of his hakama. He was so cute she wanted to hug him herself but refrained the little kit might not take well to a stranger suddenly picking him up and hugging him. The little thing finally noticed her presence and somewhat hid in Kagome's hair but Kagome pulled him out from her hair and held him in front of her and explained that Aria was there to help them that she was a very good friend of mamma's and she would not hurt him. Shippo looked back up at her and she gave him a smile he came up to her and she held out her arms for him he hopped up and buried his nose in her hair and neck and she knew he was taking in her scent. When he pulled his head back he exclaimed "you have a really good scent like flowers and spring rain" and Aria had blushed at the compliment from the little fox it was at this time that the rest of the Inutachi decided to appear. She knew Inuyasha because she had met him before but the other two were new she assumed the man on the right in the blue priests robes was Miroku and the pretty worrier on the right must be Sango. They stopped a little ways away unsure of Aria's presence near their beloved friend and what it meant and Kagome gave them the same explanation she gave Shippo. Inuyasha Keh'd and gave her a brief examination with his golden eyes, Miroku walked up and asked her to bear his children while his so called cursed hand made its way to her bum and she promptly caught it before it reached its destination. She gave him a hard look and in a deathly voice informed him "listen now monk and listen well you ever try something like that again and I will personally make sure your cursed hand is removed from the equation permanently" needless to say he would not be touching her butt anytime soon. Sango just walked up to her and gave her hand a firm shake welcoming her to the group and that shake also said if she hurt her sister she would gladly gut her herself and the little kit finally getting up the courage asked if Aria could be her aunt after all she was practically family to his mamma and she had bent down and hugged the little kit fiercely but gently and said in a voice filled with emotion "yes." They headed to the village to make one more introduction which Aria couldn't wait to make after all Kaede sounded like she would make the coolest grandma ever.

IN KEADE'S HUT

Kaede's wise old eye studied her across the fire the others had left to help out the villagers leaving her to get acquainted with Kaede and also help her out. Earlier on she immediately respected the wise old miko from the moment she met her knowing that the miko had seen much in her time and respecting her for the knowledge and experience she had gained from it. What she didn't expect was for Kaede to realize that she had another purpose being there Kaede had gave her a stern look and asked "why are you really here child" and she had resected her wisdom and intelligence and gave her an answer. She told her that she was there by the order of the kami's and she had responded "ah so I was right about ye are a daughter of the kami" "Hai" "you do realize Kaede that Kagome is also a daughter of the kami as well" "Hai I did nearly from the moment I met her I knew" "I can also trust you to keep this secret from the others yes" "oh aye child I will you need not worry about that." Something told her to trust Kaede so she would and with Kaede's approval the others except of course Inuyasha who she would have to prove herself to accepted her fully and she was happy that they did because she really liked them all even the bad tempered Inuyasha.

OVER THE NEXT WEEK IN THE VILLAGE

During the week that fallowed since her meeting and confession to Kaede she got to know each of the members of the group better. She got to know Sango did in fact have a crush on Miroku and was given a pretty good threat that if she ever told Miroku about it she would have up close and personal meeting with hiraikotsu if she did. She had a feeling that Miroku already knew and only asked women to bare his child now so she would notice him. Miroku she learned that although lecherous at times was quite wise and truly cared about his comrades so she put up with his lecherous comments though he still stayed clear of grouping her especially because she made it clear that although she would put up with his lecherous comments she would not put up with his groping. Shippo she learned was a very loving and intelligent child who always had a trick to show you and a smile on his little face even though at times it was a foxy grin that told you he was plotting something and to be on your guard so you didn't get caught in his tricks. And Inuyasha was a good alpha despite his bad habit of cursing the only thing she could fault him for buy pack laws was not submitting to his alpha that being his elder brother Sesshomaru so she could understand their need to fight and Sesshomaru nearly beating him to death almost every time. Knowing those things it wasn't surprising to her when Inuyasha finally decided to test her to see if she was worthy to be in his pack and by test she meant attack without warning and see how she handled it.

WITH ARIA AND INUYASHA

She had went to the river to get water for dinner that night like Kaede had asked her and she sensed Inuyasha fallowing her but she really didn't care she knew the whole week he had been testing her trying to see if she would back down and abandon what she told Kagome. She never would and she wouldn't stop until she gained his respect and acceptance into the pack because she truly did want to help him and his group defeat Naraku and restore the jewel. And if she had to bet that fact into him in order for him to accept her then so be it so as she took the second pail up and set it near the second barely dodging his claws that's what she vowed she would do. She turned to see Inuyasha on the other side of the clearing from her as he acknowledged "I though you would have given up after living here for just one day apparently I was mistaken about you but I won't accept you are just a weak human who doesn't have any training or power form what I can see." "What can you really do anyway besides get in our way" he said as he launched at her again but this time she was prepared and caught his strike and before he knew it he was sailing back across the clearing only to impact sharply with one of the trees on the other side of the clearing. The bark split and left a pretty good sized indent in the tree from the force of him impacting with it and she heard the breath leave his lungs in a long hiss of air and faster than he thought possible for a mere ningen women was capable of she was across the clearing with a knife draw and pressed to the neck of the still dazed Inu - hanyou. She whispered in one triangular doggy ear savagely "just because I am human and female doesn't mean that I am weak you should know that by now having seen Kagome and Sango in action and… I knew you were there before you even attacked me ever since you fallowed me out of the village in fact." At his surprised look she replied "oh don't look so surprised I will however commend you on your excellent work concealing yourself from me you did a good job however good doesn't cut it you will need more than good to escape my notice." And with that she picked up the pails and walked away for the stunned hanyou back to the village to help out with the dinner preparations. The next day they decided they needed to get back on the trail of the shards and left the village with a contemplative hanyou thinking of how he could ask the women who kicked his ass in an instant if she could teach them. After all he may be a little dense sometimes especially when it came to feelings but he wasn't stupid no he recognized Aria for what she was an experienced master that could greatly aid them in getting the upper hand against Naraku. She would especially be useful if she could teach them to mask their skill like she had been doing the whole time she had been with the group he had been studying her all weak for crying out loud and he hadn't noticed anything in her stance, bearing, or expression that gave away she had skill like he experienced firsthand last night. Yes he would get her to be their teacher even if he had to set aside his pride and beg her to do it after all it was his duty as alpha of the pack.

 **Authors Notes:** I hope you like this chapter and sorry about the lame action seen this is my first fanfic so you'll have to bear with me as I get the hang of things. As always reviews are welcome especially action scene advice so I can perhaps rewrite the action scene in this chapter and make it more exiting and less anticlimactic. Also all characters except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Traveling and Meeting the Incarnations

WITH ARIA

The first night on the road after the others drifted off Aria used a tiny bit of magic to make a double of herself and then sped off into the night back towards Edo to the sacred god tree or (tree of ages) were the birthplace of the first guardian of the Earth resided. Aria had after all been ordered to keep an eye on the sengoku jidai guardian who had been injured by Naraku and she was due for another checkup. Stopping before the ancient tree she held her right hand up palm first and concentrated the outline of her body beginning to glow a vivid green and a mark appeared shinning on her brow a low rumble was heard as a door appeared below the goshinboku's roots. The glow around Aria vanished and she walked up to the door and it opened allowing her entrance she walked down a set of well-lit stairs until she came to a doorway walking through it she experienced a falling sensation.

Once she regained her orientation she found herself in a room covered in all sorts of greenery that looked like a giant underground garden. There were all sorts of plants from prehistoric times until now some of them were even extinct and could no longer be found in the outside world. However Aria did not stop to admire any of these for they were not why she was here now no she was here for what lay beyond the ornately carved door at the other end of the room she went over to it and placed her palm on the door. The carvings on the door glowed brightly for a moment before the door swung open to reveal a room with a lake at its center surrounded by yet more greenery and in the center of the lake was a green flower from its center to its petals and stem. And in the center of the flower was a person though clearly not human by the delicately pointed ears on their head as she drew nearer you could tell that the person was female and had dark long emerald hair with blue bellflowers intertwined with some of her locks.

This was the Sengoku Jidai Nature guardian her name was Lotus even though that wasn't what her guardian form manifested as hair ornaments. Aria used some magic to walk across the water to the other guardian when she got there she placed a hand on the other guardian's forehead and closed her eyes and thrust her consciousness into the other women so she could check her progress on how well she was healing. As Aria expected she wasn't healed to much more than last time and was still badly injured and heavily drained which meant Aria would be active guardian of Nature for the sengoku era for a while yet which she really didn't mind. She withdrew from the other guardian and stood and stretched before heading out of her birthplace and returning to her group touching her clone on the forehead to release the spell and settled down to sleep until dawn.

WITH THE INUTACHI

They had been traveling for one week now it had been seven days since Inuyasha got his ass kicked unknown to the others of course and two weeks total since Aria joined the group she proved to be a cable and knowledgeable teammate. You could even her having a civil non- lecherous conversation with Miroku by the fire on some nights everyone though could see the wisdom and experience in Aria's gaze and knew she had experienced a lot in her time. Finally wanting to know how she knew so much even though she was relatively young and lived in an era were violence was down to a minimum they managed to corner Kagome and make her spill when they found out Aria had been a prisoner they respected her even more. Inuyasha decided to spill the beans so to speak that the reason why he decided to finally respect her (even though it was a blow to his pride) was because she had beaten him with ease and despite his best efforts beforehand to conceal himself from her when he attached her she still managed to somehow sense his presence. After that little piece of info everyone even Kagome agreed with Inuyasha that Aria would be a good teacher and they should try and get her to teach them.

They had already seen her skill on a couple occasions this week when she saved Kagome and even Sango from serious injury during a battle with some neko and snake youkai together after the jewel. Frankly they were astonished and like Inuyasha hadn't even guessed she was that skilled and to top it all off hadn't known moves like the one she displayed were even possible for humans it shocked Miroku so much he didn't even make a lecherous comment about it. Seriously though she knocked one neko youkai out by jabbing him with a two fingers and caught a snake youkai's fist from behind while facing forward her elbow completely turned around in its socket without flinching. So they began planning how to get her to agree to train them over the next couple of days and finally decided that Kagome was going to be the one to ask her since Kagome has known her longer and they would have less a chance of being shot down if she asked. That night while they ate dinner (courtesy of Aria who they found was also a great cook) Kagome walked up to her and questioned her "Aria will you teach us how to fight?" "You all have discussed it and agree that you want me as your teacher?" she asked in return.

" Yes" "very well I will teach you on one condition" they waited on baited breath "you must obey everything and I mean everything I say no matter how weird or uncomfortable it sounds… agreed?" They nodded eagerly "good" "the first lesson starts tomorrow shortly after dawn I will wake you get a good night's sleep you will need it." And with that she settled down for the night herself and left every one of her new students wondering if it was such a good idea they asked her to be their teacher.

WITH ARIA

Aria was glad they finally came out and asked her to teach them frankly she was tired of listening to them plot every night after three nights straight of it though they thought she was asleep. She was also glad she had subtly been weaving magic around their group at such a low level that it would take another guardian to sense it so the youkai she noticed six days ago fallowing them would be getting misinformation listening to them talk and watching them battle. She was pretty sure after all that the youkai fallowing them were some of Naraku's incarnations though she didn't know which ones if it was Kanna, or Kagura then she could probably convince them that she wanted to help them and free them form Naraku's control if it was any of the others like Hakudoshi then she wouldn't even approach them for now. So with that in mind as soon as she sensed Inuyasha drift off as he was the last to do so she gathered a small amount of power and reweaved the spells she had around the camp and completely blended in with her surroundings and then cast a spell so a double of her appeared were she had been resting. With that done she lifted the spells surrounding the camp but the spells were so well concealed she knew the two in the trees didn't notice them so she wasn't worried about giving herself away.

She shifted into the tree right next to the two and immediately knew who they were Kagura and Kanna the two incarnations she knew wanted to be free of Naraku she knew that she had to make her move now so gathering a tiny bit more magic she wove a barrier around the two trees trapping the incarnations within. Then she cut off their connection to their master subtly so they wouldn't notice until she told them about it and called out to them "you know spying on people is not nice nor is it appreciated."

WITH KAGURA AND KANNA

Kagura hated recon missions not as much as she hated Naraku of course but she still hated them and even more than that she hated recon missions with Kanna because the void youkai was rather emotionless even though it was unwilling on her part. ** _Flashback: she had been walking down the halls of the castle towards Naraku's chambers to receive her mission and although unhappy she was being made to do Naraku's dirty work again she was happy to be getting out of the castle. When she entered she bowed low and whispered "you called for me milord?" "Kagura you and Kanna will go spy on Inuyasha's group Kanna has informed me that they have gained a new member you are to observe the new member, learn their strength and report back to me" "and Kagura" he waited for her to turn back around "don't fail me you know the punishment for failure."_**

Now here she was spying on the Inutachi's newest member a golden haired blue eyed female human whose name was Aria that so far wasn't that strong at the only good thing she could see about her was her cooking ability. Of course there was the unusual golden hair and blue eyes she had but that was about it she was about to throw in the metaphorical towel and head back to the castle when on the sixth day since they had started watching her she surprised them. It had been a normal night like all the others so far Aria got up at dawn to make breakfast, breakfast was eaten in a subdued fashion and small talk was made, they traveled for most of the day with a short rest for lunch at midday, the fought the occasional youkai after the jewel, Aria and Kagome would patch up the wounds, they would find a place to camp Aria and Kagome would make dinner they would go to bed repeat. This day was different though because after the group had settled down for the night they heard the women's voice coming from the tree right next to them drawl "you know spying on people is not nice nor is it appreciated."

Both incarnations whipped their heads around to stare at the women on the branch of the tree across from them with open mouths before looking back at the camp and returning their stares to her she was still in the camp. What sort of magic was this and more importantly how had she gotten so close to them without them sensing her.

WITH ARIA, KAGURA, AND KANNA

The look on their faces were priceless inwardly she was laughing outwardly she was stone faced and emotionless not showing anything of what she really felt inside as she watched them for what they would do next. Surprisingly it was the mirror youkai Kanna who spoke first "how did you get o close to us without us noticing?" Kagura paid close attention she wanted to know to. Before I tell you that I have a question for you both no that was intriguing the two incarnations shared look and subtly got into battle ready stances but she still noticed. "Now, now there is no need for that she said gesturing to their weapons I only want to ask you if there was say a way I could free you from Naraku without him finding out about it until it were too late what would you do?" Both of their faces instantly turned to shock and then they turned contemplative as she tuned them out so they could talk privately with each other then they turned back to her "what do you get out of this?"

The woman smiled at them "two less enemies that were and are unwilling to fight in the first place" "that's all" "mum hum that's all" "that sounds too generous to be true" Aria sighed " look I want to do this for you weather you believe I just want less enemies or not after all I understand what it's like to be a prisoner." They looked at her shocked at her announcement "you were a prisoner once?" they asked in unison "Hai I was and although my captors were human they were a lot like Naraku so I can understand somewhat what it's like for you two." That was what finally got them to trust her for she had let her scent out for them to smell it and they could smell no lies on her as they both nodded their ascent. "Good" she exclaimed quietly nodding her head to them in approval as they got comfortable in the branches of the tree and Kanna asked "so how do you plan to free us?"

"I'm glad you asked… well for starters I cut off the connection to Naraku temporarily" she waited for them to confirm this before going on. Second since your connection is temporarily cut off Naraku won't be able to sense your intentions, however he still holds your hearts which I for obvious reason didn't cut your connections to so you will still feel the pain if he decides to squeeze them. I can help with that if you will let me at their nods she explained what she was going to do "ok so I'm going to put a spell on you that will reduce pain so you will still feel it but it won't be as excoriating" they nodded. Then I'm going to form mental links with both of you so we can communicate telepathically and you are going to study the castle and send that info to me. And once that's done you are going to take me to the castle when Naraku is out and as a precaution I'm going to disguise myself in such a way Naraku will not even know I have been there and I will retrieve your hearts while you stand guard. ""What about disguising us as well?"

"I will teach you how to create near perfect copies of yourselves I did tonight that way if someone checks on you they will not notice you are gone" "and you already know how to clock your aura and scent so that shouldn't be a problem." It was a good plan but Kagura had one more question for her "what about the slayer boy Kohaku?" Kanna nodded in agreement I plan to eventually free him to but his situation is much more delicate than yours as he has a shard imbedded in his back and any hasty decision on our parts could lead to our plan being discovered" you are talking about Magatsuhi right" "Hai."" So we will not be able to free Kohaku as fast huh well I can live with that as long as he is freed eventually" Kanna nodded in agreement soon after Aria began teaching them how to create their doubles.

 **Authors Notes:** well that is the longest chapter yet and now the story is actually getting a bit exciting I hope you like it. As always All characters except my OC's are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Ja ne until next time.


	7. Chapter 7 Training

Ch. 7 Training

WITH ARIA

I awoke the next morning at dawn knowing the two incarnations had left to report to Naraku though they would be reporting false information thanks to Aria who they thanked profusely last night after their little training session. **_Flashback: she had just gotten done training the two incarnations though it had taken a majority of the night for them to learn the technique then before they left they both did something unexpected they launched themselves at her and practically hugged her to death. "Hey now there is no need for that remember I said I just wanted to help you because I can" "yes we know but we still want to thank you no one has tried to help us like this before either because they didn't care or because it was too risky to do so and they were not willing to take the risk." So thank you, thank you so much we really do appreciate it." And as she watched them disappear into the night she knew if she succeeded she could truly begin to consider those two family for they were just like her all they wanted was a to be free and have a peaceful life._**

She shook her head lightly and went for her morning run that she had missed the past six days because of the incarnations spying and after she left Inuyasha's sensing range she went full speed moving as fast as the wind in the trees. She continued to run for about an hour until she felt she needed to return so she could make breakfast for everyone before they awoke. When she returned she got the cooking pots and pans out of Kagome's pack she went to the nearby stream and got water then pouring it into one of the pans got out some rice and poured that in to pan of water. Once that was done she got out flour and made some biscuits for later that afternoon that would bake in the coals of the breakfast fire while they ate and in the others cases trained. Oh Aria was going to have so much fun training them though they probably weren't going to like it one bit no not one bit at all and Aria couldn't help but see the irony of the situation.

After all not so long ago it had been her in the students shoes getting her ass handed to her while her master sharply reprimanded her for her mistakes now she had her own students and they were going to get the same treatment. But hey that was life and life as well as training was almost never fair and sometimes they wore you to a thread but at least Aria would not beat them nearly to death like her master had when she was a prisoner. She would however probably make them wish they were dead instead of in pain from the training she put them through. She checked the rice porridge then added some nuts and berries from her own pack as well as some cinnamon and honey and stirring them into porridge she got Inuyasha's full attention as he was up quick down from his perch in the trees and by the fire waiting for food. Soon the others began to wake due to the smell of cooking food but as soon as the food was handed out there was an air a general excitement about the camp so they were excited about starting training today huh well it was very likely they wouldn't feel so for very long.

WITH INUYAHSA AND THE OTHERS

Inuyasha was very excited and he could tell the others were to it was their first day of training with Aria as their teacher he knew it would be tough but he was sure he could handle it. Sango woke up to the smell of rice porridge it smelled really good too but what was funny was the loo of bliss on Inuyasha's face as he inhaled the steam from the cooking meal it was the look of a cat who'd gotten into the cream. She stretched and went over to Kagome to chat a bit before breakfast and Miroku Joined them for once not groping or making lecherous comments due to the fact he was too excited. They discussed the different types of training methods they thought Aria would use when training them and made a bet on which one of them would be right needless to say they were in good spirits. They ate their breakfast with barely contained energy and helped Aria clean the mess up from breakfast with the same enthusiasm.

But when they saw Aria straighten up they knew that the time for joking around was over and they needed to focus for she was about to give them their first training instructions as her students. "Alright for starters you will be running to build up stamina, now I know you all have quite a bit of stamina already but you never know when you will need that little bit of extra stamina to win a fight especially in a long battle." They all nodded "all right I already went out running this morning before you awoke and marked a course for you to fallow since Inuyasha has the better eyesight he will be in front and lead the way" she announced. Then she held up a little slip of parchment colored green like a forest plant "this is what the marker looks like for Inuyasha this is also a test of his detection skills since I wish to know how skilled he is in this." Oh and one last thing before I forget the humans are to run or jog five laps around the course I have set you may take breaks if necessary but I will leave that decision with Kagome who will be monitoring your conditions as you run with her miko powers as this is a good way to see how well she can control her powers on the move."

"Miroku you will watch Kagome to see how well she does as the more experienced one of the two of you with spiritual powers and report back to me when you return and Inuyasha I trust you to report how well you could detect my markers yourself."" Also you will be running double the number of laps as the others due to the fact you are hanyou and can handle more stress than they can." "Any questions?" Miroku spoke up "what will you be doing while we are gone?" They all nodded "me I will be preparing for sparing when you return since running is just the warm up" their mouths opened in an oh shape but they agreed they wouldn't protest what she made them do since she was their teacher." "good now off with you" she commanded and made a shoeing motion with her hands.

WITH SANGO AND THE OTHERS

The course Aria had set for them was a hard one and they sometimes stumbled on top of that during the first couple of laps Inuyasha had trouble fallowing the trail Aria set up for them because of how well she had hidden it. She didn't tell them she would be including climbing during their run and a couple of times there were nearly some accidents and if it hadn't of been for Kirara there would have been. And to add to that Sango had a feeling that this was Aria's way of taking it easy on them. If this was easy she shuddered to think what Aria being serious with them was going to be like and that was what only like the first two laps she could only imagine what it would be like if Inuyasha was not there to guide them. Oh kami did her lungs burn with each breath she took it felt like liquid fire was burning her lungs and it was only the third lap and she had to do two more.

At least she wasn't the only one suffering she could see their jog taking a toll on the others as well they were panting and it looked like Kagome was having a hard time focusing her powers on monitoring them. Even Miroku was looking worn and you usually couldn't see strain on the monks face the only one that seemed to be handling the jog all right was Inuyasha no surprise there though he was hanyou. So to keep from stumbling and potentially getting injured she did something her father taught her to lessen the pain she focused on her breathing in out, in out over and over and the pain in her lungs did lessen slightly. After what seemed like forever they were finally on their fifth lap and as they came back she gratefully collapsed into a heap though not for long as Aria told her to get up because if she didn't walk at least a bit her joints would stiffen up. So she grudgingly got up and walked around for a bit before sitting down and accepting the cool water that had a slightly sweet yet tangy taste to it that soothed her burning lungs and throat.

WITH THE INUYASHA

The moment I got back I saw Aria order everyone to get up and fallow her she led us into a clearing not too far away from camp that I had come across on my patrol last night. Up against a tree were staff looking objects with two heavy ends which he assumed they were going to use for sparring and as I watched she handed each of us one until she came to me and handed me one that was bigger than the rest. She didn't say a word but I got the message since I was hanyou I could handle more than the others could at the moment I nodded and she gave me a pleased look but a stern glare after that warned me not to let it go to my head or my training would be that much harsher than it already was. "Alright then I will now fight with each of you to gauge your strengths and weaknesses so I will know what each of you needs to work on the most" they nodded expecting something like this to happen. First went Miroku who was surprisingly skilled although now that he looked back on it he really shouldn't be all that surprised as a staff was his main weapon besides his wind tunnel and sutras and the staves as Aria had called them were a lot like staffs, however he was eventually defeated. Next went Kagome who still rather new to using a sword and her only other weapon was a bow hand a little trouble adjusting to the stave but eventually got the hang of it and put up a pretty good fight.

Sango was third she was the most experienced one of them with swords so as she had been trained with one since she was young but like Miroku who was similarly experienced in staffs was defeated by Aria. At last it was my turn to fight her our battle was the longest of the four but I to was eventually defeated which didn't surprise me all that much as she had defeated me before without a weapon before I could even draw tetsusaiga. Training for the day was over after that and Inuyasha was grateful for that because although he didn't show it the run earlier and the tracking had worn him out and he was sure the others already informed Aria of how well he did in tracking earlier. Miroku had also probably informed her of how well Kagome was able to hold up using her powers while running this morning so that was all taken care of and Aria would probably have a training plan ready for tomorrow so tomorrow's training would be more personalized. Based on what he learned of Aria's teaching style today he knew training with her was going to be rough but well worth it in the end because there would be no more weak links except for Shippo as he was a child so if something went wrong they couldn't blame it on one member of the pack.


	8. Chapter 8 Sesshomaru

Ch. 8 Sesshomaru

WITH ARIA

Aria was proud of her pupils' progress over the two weeks she had been training them and their perseverance she knew her training regimen was harsh but they rarely complained and just took things as they came and did as she asked no matter what it was as they had agreed in the beginning. They all noticed how much Aria's training had improved them too and thanked her profusely for her training it was not only their individual skills she worked on either she also worked on their teamwork as well sure they had worked well as a team before but now they were near flawless. It was to the point that they could communicate in such a way without words that the enemy unless extremely well versed in reading body language could not tell what they planned until it was too late lucky for Aria she was one of those people well versed in reading peoples body language so she could anticipate their moves. But their enemies including Naraku were in for a big surprise when they fought. In that time she also learned that Inuyasha had an elder half-brother named Sesshomaru who was the lord of the western lands and even though they could now be in the same general vicinity as each other they still had a rather big dislike for one another.

Honesty Inuyasha (after much prodding) admitted the only reason at this point they agreed not to fight each other constantly was because they had a mutual enemy and recognized that the other would be beneficial as an ally so they had a tentative truce. Also over the two weeks she had gotten more info on the hanyou Naraku courteously given to her by Kagura and Kanna and the more she learned the more her blood boiled with rage. She did her best to keep the others from sensing her ire while simultaneously trying to keep nature from reacting to her ire but it was a difficult task and when nature informed her of the Daiyoukai's impending arrival she nearly lost it. Needless to say she needed to cool off and she did just that by taking a dip in a still icy from the snowmelt river on her morning run thankfully it cooled her head and allowed her to think properly again. Though she did wonder what Inuyasha reaction will be when his brother's aura was finally within his sensing range she hoped he would act as she had taught cool, calm, and collected not letting his brother's taunts affect his judgment or his technique. It would most certainly be amusing to find out and interesting to watch his brother's reaction to his improvement she thought with an inward chuckle she still had to wait a while to see as the Dai was still a day away at least, but she would certainly enjoy the show when he did.

WITH SESSHOMARU'S GROUP

He was heading towards his half-brother's pack wanting to see if the pup had improved any since their last spar and also because he needed to relieve some stress because he had lost Naraku's trail yet again he bit back a growl at the thought of the vile hanyou. Yes a spar with the obstinate young pup was indeed in order. He looked back at his pack reminiscing over the past three years since his little ward joined his pack he certainly didn't expect to grow so attached to the small child especially since she was human, but he would not change it for the world the child was like his own pup even though he would likely never say such aloud. He stopped though and paused to take in the aura's of his brother's pack when his senses told him something was amiss and felt a spark of curiosity when he realized what it was that was amiss there was one unfamiliar aura among the group. So his half-brother had a new traveling companion he would investigate this new development. By the aura he discerned that the newest member was another female but although he could sense that he could not sense how powerful she was or if she had any power at all for that fact which intrigued him he wondered idly if her scent was as intriguing as her aura. He would find out soon one thing was for sure this was going to be an interesting visit.

WITH THE INUTACHI

It was just after their morning run and they had just started sparring when he sensed his half-brother's aura approaching them and distracted by this he did not see the blow coming for him until he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and felt himself impact with the bark of a tree. The breath left his lungs and his vision blurred and when it cleared Aria stood before him her practice blade pressed against his neck. "Never…" she said with a pause for effect "let anything distract you in battle that could cost you the fight or more often the not your life." He bowed his head knowing that she was right and when he looked up she was extending a hand to help him up and everyone else was looking in the direction of my half-brother's rapidly approaching aura and when she asked whose aura that was and Inuyasha answered "my half-brother's." Her face took on a calculating look and she ordered that we clean things up and await my brother's arrival since they could not run they would stand and in Inuyasha's case most likely fight he liked that idea he really wanted to test out his new skills on his half-brother. So he set about putting the training equipment away and then sat down and chatted for a few moments until his half-brother arrived.

WITH THE INUTCHI AND SEESHOMARU

One moment they all blinked the next their he was in all his glory Sesshomaru the lord of the west and the first thing he did predictably was throw insults at Inuyasha who just brushed them off just like Aria had taught him and instead asked a question of his own which mad the Dai frown minutely. But the day continued on "so you still keep company with these humans tell me brother how far you are willing to sully our bloodlines name?" Inuyasha just shrugged and answered "I don't see that keeping you from having that little human girl of yours around." Evidently since he was not getting anywhere riling his half-brother up he simply launched himself at Inuyasha who parried his blow with an ease that slightly surprised the western lord his brother had gotten better much better. It must have been the new females doing he surmised in the quick glance he spared to look at her he wasn't all that impressed with the female the only thing that set her apart was her unusual hair and eye color. He didn't think much on it though as he focused his attention back on his half-brother he noticed that his sword skills had become less wild and more fluid and controlled though not very graceful or extremely effortless.

He also noticed the dynamics of the group had changed as well they instead of trying to interfere like other times he and his half-brother fought sat on the sidelines watching studying and sharing glances every now and then. The new women also watched but her eyes were keener than the other taking in every detail, every nuance, every breath they took and every minute change in expression or posture that signaled what they might be thinking or what they intended to do next. He changed his earlier opinion of the women she was skilled no doubt about it a master if he had to guess he just wondered who in the world would take a women as a student as most females except youkai he had met were unable to defend themselves. He pushed his half-brother back and when he was about to send him flying he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and faster than he thought possible for a human the women had a sword crossed with his in front of his half-brother. She was close enough he could now smell her scent and it confused him she smelled like a forest every flower, bush, berry, and tree he had ever smelled all entwined with her scent but with not a single scent overpowering one of the others it made no sense every being had a dominant scent to them.

While thinking this he listened to what she said "enough Inuyasha, you have done well but let this be a lesson to you" "know when to retreat I have seen enough of his technique to know he is stronger and more experienced than you." "You would only get hurt if you continued this battle now" he opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a sharp glare and he muttered a subdued "yes Aria-sensei" before sheathing tetsusaiga and waking towards his friends were he sat down to sulk. She looked over towards him and shockingly enough bowed and said "it is a honor to meet you Lord Sesshomaru" he gave a nod to show he had heard her and she invited him to sit in on their sparring session if he so chose. He did and was yet again surprised by the women he had indeed be correct in his assumption she was indeed a master she worked his half-brother's group until they were exhausted and yet she had only just broken a sweat by the time they were finished and she let them recover and eat breakfast which they great fully ate. The miko had offered him some as well but he declined since he would not need food for a while yet as he just eaten recently and what he ate would last him to a good few weeks.

Satisfied that his half-brother was in good hands and that his new master might actually civilize him somewhat he left his brother's group and returned to his own he certainly looked forward to the groups next meeting his half-brother might actually act like a civilized being the next time they met.

 **Authors Notes:** There is finally some Sesshomaru, Aria meets Sesshomaru, why didn't Sesshomaru kill Aria for interfering when he kicked Inuyasha's ass? Maybe you'll find out. Meh evil I know stay tuned to find out. Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 9 Kirara and Midoriko

Ch.9 Kirara and Midoriko

WITH ARIA

To say I was surprised the day the fire neko sought me out was an understatement especially since I was bathing at the time. Flashback: I l always bathed alone because I didn't want the others to see the scars that littered my body because of my time spent as a prisoner so when I heard a tiny mew coming from beside me I was most defiantly surprised, but I got the feeling that the little neko knew what I was and that she wanted to speak with me. I put my hand gently on her head and concentrated and heard a voice whisper reverently "hello guardian it's nice to finally be able to talk to you thought at first I wasn't sure if that was what you were." "No your hunch was correct I take it you have met one of my kind before little Kirara?" "yes, I have she had long blue hair and shells woven into braids in her hair she came to talk to my former mistress Midoriko about something though I have no idea what it was." "The creator of the shikon no tama she was your former mistress?" "Hai, milady she was.

"That's rather shocking now I know why you stayed in the taijiya village though from what I heard the taijiya village is close to Midoriko's tomb, and you wanted to watch over it and the people who Midoriko gave her life to protect." Kirara nodded well I suppose you had a reason to come here tonight and seek me out "Hai milady I did I was wondering if you could help me regain the use of my humanoid form and also I was wondering why you were here there are obviously guardians in this time so?" "Yes I will help you regain the use of your humanoid form and as to your other question I am here because one of the guardians the guardian of nature was injured in battle by Naraku while her back was turned helping out a village he had been attacking?" "What difference would that make wouldn't she just heal herself?" "Yes in most cases you would be right, however in this case it was different Naraku did something to keep her from healing herself and apparently from what I can tell it is linked to Naraku's life much like Miroku's kazana is."" So she will be un able to heal herself until Naraku is defeated which is why I'm here to take the guardian of nature's place until Naraku is defeated and help to defeat him as well as protect the daughter of the kami that resides in the hanyou Inuyasha's group."

"You mean Kagome don't you when you say daughter of the kami, from what I know daughters and sons of the kami a beings that are neither human nor youkai but could be either depending on the kami's will that were created by the kami for a specific purpose. "That's correct" the neko suddenly had an enlightened look on her face "then what is Kagome's purpose?" "I believe you already know the answer to that question" "to defeat Naraku and destroy the jewel" "correct once again." "Now I will be getting out and we can work on getting you back to being able to retain your humanoid form again for a little bit before we head back to camp alright?" the neko nodded eagerly. That is how the Aria came to spend a lot of time with Kirara over the next two weeks after the visit by Sesshomaru though most of the time they spent together was a night to keep the others from suspecting something and they were making great progress on getting Kirara back to her humanoid form. Every night and sometimes during the day Aria would share her power with Kirara and Kirara would then transmute that power into her own it was a grueling process that required a high amount of concentration so hence the reason they mostly did it at night. After a month of respite for the group from Naraku's attacks it seemed whatever plan he had been hatching in that time had was finally coming to fruition and then a roar of pain a child's scream rang across the battlefield Aria's eyes widened recognizing the roar of pain and she inwardly cursed. Just what happened to make Inuyasha roar like that? She wondered as she hacked her way to through minor youkai towards were she heard the roar of pain come form she hoped her student was alright.

 **Author's Notes:** Wow Kirara's former mistress was Midoriko did anyone see that coming and what happened to Inuyasha. Will Kirara make an appearance in her human form any time soon stay tunned to find out and what is up with Sesshomaru's intrest in Aria. Stay tunned to find out oh and as always all character's except my OC'sbelong to Rumiko Takahashi. Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 10 Inutaisho

Ch.10 Inutaisho?

WITH KAGOME

When I heard the howl I knew it was Inuyasha and when I heard the child's scream I knew it was most likely Rin so I looked briefly around and found that Sesshomaru was indeed there. Unfortunately I couldn't worry about her and had to trust Sesshomaru would get her back no I was focused on Inuyasha battling one of Naraku's puppets across the battlefield I knew Aria had heard the howl to because she was also rushing towards Inuyasha. I however was closer and was also surrounded by less youkai so I got to him quicker when I got there I had to fight to keep from gagging for Naraku's puppet was just removing his fingers from Inuyasha's right eye and in its fingers was the black pearl. She paused for a moment and wondered what Naraku could possibly want with the pearl from what Myoga told them the pearl was a one way deal so it was useless right, Kagome didn't know how wrong she was. She pointed an arrow at the puppet but it dodged and jumped away to join the real Naraku and hand over its prize to its master Kohaku appeared behind the spider hanyou and to her shock in his hands was tensaiga. After that she was unable to witness anymore because Naraku's youkai swarm started attacking her and she had to protect Inuyasha for the time being then she felt a wave of dark power that had her wanting to throw up.

When she looked up there was a black portal that swirled dangerously and Naraku walked straight into it without a second thought she sprinted towards the portal herself and jumped through.

WITH ARIA

Aria cursed herself mentally since she had already put the pieces together as to what Naraku planned to do and she would not allow it to happen not to one of Shiro-sama's decedents no way in hell and she usually didn't swear which was saying something. She sprinted and cursed some more as she saw the black portal appear and saw Kagome jump through it fallowed by Inuyasha and the others and Sesshomaru's group she just barely got through before the portal became completely unstable and broke down. She took but a moment once she got on the other side to take in her surroundings before she sprinted in the direction of the Inu No Taisho's bones intending to stop Naraku from reviving the deceased lord or at least keeping him from becoming enslaved by Naraku. By the time she got there Naraku already had tensaiga raised and she watched in horror as he slashed it through the bones of Inu No Taisho's chest and with a flare that made her shudder slightly a whirlwind of power coalesced into a giant tornado of youkai. In the center of the tornado she saw the Inu No Taisho's body forming first the skeleton, then the organs, muscles and tendons, and finally the skin and hair as well as the Dai's tail.

It was a horrifying yet breathtaking sight indeed and also at the center just below were the Inu No Taisho floated was Naraku and also to her utter frustration Kagome who was likely going to try and help the Inu No Taisho by herself. Well she wouldn't be completely by herself Aria thought to herself as she sprinted once more towards the eye of the storm and Kagome.

WITH KAGOME AND ARIA

Kagome saw as the Inu No Taisho was revived, saw as his body was reformed and it took her a while to get her head back in gear so she could be of any use in the situation and she saw Naraku floating towards the Inu No Taisho a large chunk of the jewel in his palm. It took a mere second for her to realize what he planned to do it her less than that to take action and try and stop it and she realized she was not alone in the endeavor and saw Aria sprinting right beside her. She shared a look with her oldest friend and together they leapt upwards and straight onto the Inu No Taisho and coincidently into Naraku he looked startled by their appearance they noticed with alarm that the bone beads Naraku had placed around The Inu No Taisho's neck shone unearthly and glowed with a sickly black light. Then Aria watched in fascination as Kagome faster than Aria had ever seen her move thrust her hand forward and gripped the evil kumo-hanyou's hand with hers alight with her miko powers as she started purifying his hand along with the bone necklace attempting to control the Inu No Taisho. The kumo-hanyou hissed in pain before a shockwave of power exploded outward throwing him and Aria off the Dai and sent Aria directly into a tree Kagome would have winced had she had the leverage to do so.

Kagome was lucky she managed to stay on because she had to finish purifying the necklace although she really wanted to get as far away from the obviously enraged youkai below her as possible his awesome aura pulsed around them in heady waves that were starting to make her dizzy. But she held on even as she stared into the Inu No Taisho's blood red eyes when the force that had been holding them aloft suddenly vanished and they were sent plummeting to the ground. Fortunately she landed on something soft unfortunately that something happened to be the Inu No Taisho who until now she had not noticed had a really nice body if she wasn't so terrified that he would kill her right now she would have blushed at her thought. She also noticed they had landed near Aria who was just getting up from being thrown into a tree and as she sprinted over Kagome felt many lower level youkai gathering behind them and so she thrust her sword into the ground and charged it with as much power as she could. Then the youkai were upon them and as they collided with the wall of pink energy that had sprung up before them they were turned into ash that coated her face and hair and got in her eyes in that moment if she had bothered to look behind her she would have seen the two equally shocked faces of the ones she was protecting.

Suddenly the youkai were gone and when the ash cleared it was to show the stunned face of Naraku and what Kagome did next shocked the two watching even more she ripped her sword from the ground and it glowed a vivid bright pink before she swung it and as it cut through the air an arc of her power was sent directly at the still stunned Naraku. It cut through his tentacles and flesh like butter leaving his insides to spill out unfortunately he erected a barrier to hold his insides together and he cursed before vanishing that was the last thing Kagome saw before her world became dark.

WITH THE INU NO TAISHO

To say that Toga was shocked was an understatement he had been floating between the world of the living and the world of the dead for who knows how long only to be summoned completely back to the world of the living and heavily under the influence of his beast. Then when he finally does get his senses back it's only to feel the crackling energy of powerful miko around him and the sight of a beautiful black haired women in front of him hand tightly gripping the hilt of a sword, hair flying around her in the breeze created by her powers. For he could sense that the powerful miko energy was coming from the girl what he really wanted to know was why she was protecting him not only he a complete stranger but he was also youkai and mikos hated youkai it didn't make sense. What really shocked him were her oddly colored eyes they were blue he recalled in a brief moment when she had turned in his direction and he caught a glimpse of them but they were not just any shade of blue but deep dark sapphire blue. He would not be getting any answers from her any time soon though because she had passed out as soon as she had made sure he was intact then there was the issue of the other women he noticed when he got his senses back she had vanished but he would ponder that later. He felt the presence of his eldest Sesshomaru and wondered what he was doing here he also felt one other fairly large presence and wondered if it was his second son Inuyasha.

Inuyasha he thought he barely got to meet his youngest in his previous life only for an instant to name the boy before his wife had run off into the night at his behest and he had died crushed under a burning roof with many arrows sticking out of his body. He also sensed several smaller auras one monk among them that he thought was as odd as the miko he was holding helping him that combined with the aura's of two full youkai near the monk only served to further confuse he had better get some answers fast. As if the Kami's were answering his prayer the second largest aura he felt burst through the underbrush and he had to fight to keep from gaping in shock he took in the robe of the fire rat that adorned the other male and knew it was his second son and just as he opened his mouth to say his seconds name the male opened his mouth and did the honors. However what came out of his mouth was anything but what he was expecting and he instead of fighting to keep from gaping he fought to keep from cringing as Inuyasha shouted "what the fuck!"

WITH EVERYONE

Inuyasha rushed towards the last place he felt Kagome's aura once he finished destroying the lower level youkai that had attacked him he was worried he suddenly couldn't feel her aura which either meant she was unconscious or dead he hoped it was unconscious because he honestly couldn't bear to lose her his sister and best friend. He knew that she was somewhere near his father for there was no one who could possibly have that strong an aura here so his father had been revived which meant if Kagome was still alive she was with him. What he didn't expect was the scene he walked in on his father sat at the base of a tree holding Kagome his arm wrapped around her waist head on his shoulder from what he could tell she was still alive and he breathed a sigh of relief. His blood boiled however because of the way his father was holding his best friend no one not even his father was allowed to touch her like that so he said the first thing that came to mind "what the fuck!" and by the look on his father's face that may not have been the best thing to say. His pack had arrived to hear that last one and gasped at him thinking is that any way to treat his father for they had all met him briefly during the so'unga incident which wasn't one of their best moments or memories for that matter.

Everyone winced when Sesshomaru's cold voice announced "Inuyasha you will respect father for he is our alpha" "the hell he is why should I respect him anyway after all he wasn't there I don't know him?" Sesshomaru just gave him a cold glare but said nothing so Inuyasha turned his sights back to Kagome and discerning the extent of her injuries while trying to figure out how to get her out of his father's grasp after all he did not need to hold her anymore now that her alpha was here. He looked at his group and noticed Aria was missing so he asked "where is Aria?" and just as they were about to reply she jumped down from the small cliff at the edge of the clearing and landed smoothly with not so much as a sound about a 15 yards from where they all were. What surprised everyone and amused at least one of those present was Aria walking up to Inuyasha with a peeved look on her face and without so much as a warning and slapping the back of his head with so much force he did a faceplant into the ground from the force of the blow. And then she did something else unexpected she took a deep breath and calmly chewed Inuyasha out "Inuyasha! Where in all the seven hells do you get off talking to your father like that? Not only is he your father but he is also your elder and that alone she make you respect him at least a little bit." "well?" she all but growled out at Inuyasha who was staring at her with wide eyes and his ears plastered to his head and Inuyasha being the eloquent person he is whispered sullenly "sorry."

When Aria was done chewing Inuyasha out she looked up only to see the amused faces of her friends and looking behind her if she had less control of her emotions would have groaned and blushed in embarrassment because the Inu No Taisho also had an amused smile on his face then looking towards Lord Sesshomaru she could tell he was also amused as well by the slight quirk to his lips how embarrassing. She glanced quickly around gauging her pupils injuries Inuyasha as usual didn't have any serious injuries only scrapes and possibly a few bruises, Miroku looked like he had been poisoned again, Sango limped slightly so she must have either sprained something badly or gotten a deep bruise, she already knew Kagome's wounds spiritual exhaustion and a dislocated shoulder with some deep bruising in certain places. The one in most need right now was Miroku but it was probably best to wait until after they got on the other side of the gate between the netherworld and earth to do anything about it since mortals really shouldn't linger here in this dimension for long. So with one final glare to Inuyasha she walked over to Inutaisho and bent down so she could be at eye level before respectfully requesting "may I see Kagome?" "Kagome hu so that is the miko's name?" "Hai Inutaisho-sama her name is Kagome."

She held gestured for him to show her Kagome and he nodded lifting her up so Aria could get a better look at her it was just as she thought she would have to take care of the dislocated shoulder now though because the longer it remained so the more damage was done and the more likely Kagome would have trouble with it later. "She has a dislocated shoulder I will need you to hold her still while I put her shoulder back in place" the Inutaisho nodded his understanding "Inuyasha will you get me some bandages please?" Inuyasha gave a short nod and went to Kirara who carried all their supplies including Kagome's bag. While he was doing that she took out a tightly rolled cloth from the small pouch she had at her side and worked on getting Kagome's jaws open so she could put the cloth in her mouth after all she didn't want Kagome to cause more damage to herself when Inuyasha returned he silently handed her the bandages. Finally everything was ready and Aria took hold of Kagome's shoulder firmly in her hands which caused Kagome to make a sound of discomfort before saying a silent sorry and wrenching the shoulder backwards and back into socket and with a muffled scream Kagome became conscious again before passing out right after from the pain. "Alright now that that's done we need to get out of here" looking around she saw everyone nod and out of the corner of her eye she saw Inutaisho get up with Kagome in his arms they all turned to Sesshomaru knowing he was likely the only one who could get them out of here since he wielded the sword of the heavens Tensaiga.

Without another word he turned around and began to walk and they all fallowed him and when they came to the door there was a sort of smug pride in Sesshomaru's step ass the statues that guarded the door to the nether world bowed to him as he passed. However no one saw the statues bow to another of the party that passed nor did they see her small bow in return.

WITH ARIA

 ** _Flashback (Earlier after Kagome rescued the Inu No Taisho): Aria knew Kagome would be safe with the Inu No Taisho until she returned so she hid he presence and sped towards the netherworld entrance to the Earth when she had gone through Naraku's portal earlier she knew that it would cause damage even if non-physical. The statues that guarded the gates she knew were not just there to guard the gates but to also keep the barrier separating the Earth and the netherworld intact, so she wanted to lend them her power in repairing the damage Naraku's portal caused to the barrier. It would take them awhile on their own to repair the damage but with the addition of her guardian powers the damage would be repaired before they even left the netherworld. When she reached the gate the guards halted her and she told them "I am the guardian of nature and I've come to help repair the damage done to the barrier today since I feel somewhat responsible." As soon as she said that one of the statues reached down and Aria climbed in to the giant statues hand and when she was securely there she closed her eyes and reached within herself a tingling sensation washed through her she felt as her ears elongated into delicate points and her body became stronger, lighter, and more free than ever before._**

 ** _The most alluring thing about her however when she was in this form was her silver and green eyes though they were mostly silver they had a ring of deep emerald green around the pupil she wore a light green dress that went down to her knees with cut off sleeves of the same light green. On her feet were long socks that went to her mid-thigh, and boots that went to her knees. Over all that were silver armor and a cape of emerald green that tied with light pink ribbon that matched the light pink roses in her hair. All in all she was quite the beauty just as all the guardians were though the male guardians would be referred to as handsome though not many people or beings ever saw a guardian's true form accept the other guardians and the Kami's. But back to the task at hand as Aria called her power to the surface he body began to glow the emerald of her power and then Aria focused "repair the damage that was done" was the silent command. Half of her mind analyzed how long it would take for the barrier to be repaired with the addition of her power and concluded that although the barrier would be fixed before they left the netherworld it would not be done before he group began to worry._**

 ** _So Aria did what she had done many times before created a clone and sent it back to the group to take her place until the barrier was restored to its former glory. Flashback End_**

What was really ironic was no one noticed that the person traveling with them wasn't the real Aria the two Daiyoukai noticed something different about her but they could not tell what. When they eventually found out about Aria and what she truly was an what power she held they would probably be angry she and Aria wouldn't blame them one bit after all she did keep potentially dangerous secrets from them. And by pack laws the three Inu males who served as alpha's would be entitled to kill her for it and if they did choose to kill her she would not resist it and would allow them to kill her.

 **Chapter End (Ja Ne)**


	11. Chapter 11 Inutaisho's Observations

Ch. 11 Inutaisho's Observations

 **Guardians**

He observed his youngest's packs dynamics and was pleased with what he saw they behaved like a real Inu pack it even went so far that they did not need to speak to communicate something. His son regardless of first impressions was a good alpha his tracking/navigation skills could use some improving, but he was still rather young and could learn. He also noticed that his youngest carried himself like a true worrier, and wondered if that was Sesshomaru's doing or if it was someone else's. Two of the females in his pack were curious the one who had helped the miko Kagome and Kagome herself. The one had helped Kagome was curious because she not only had a strange eye color her hair color was strange as well yet she smelt human. Kagome was strange because she was a Miko, yet she traveled with a hanyou, neko youkai, and kitsune it didn't make any sense.

His son found a good clearing with hot springs and a stream not too far away so they could bath and have a supply of fresh water as well as a source of food if they did not want forest game.

He watched as they set up camp efficiently only setting up the bare essentials necessary for it to even be called a camp. No meal was prepared as everyone but the female named Aria were and looked tired. Everyone went to sleep pretty much as soon as they were comfortable except for Aria who stayed up a little longer than the rest she sat on a tree branch looking up at the stars. Eventually she came down and settled at the base of a tree to sleep with no coverings or bedding of any kind another thing that was odd about her.

After he was sure she was asleep he turned to his eldest and asked what he knew of the miko and the other women. He didn't know much except for the fact they were both educated he had witnessed the older of the two the one named Aria help the miko with her studies on occasion. The way they spoke was different and often times confusing using phrases he had never heard before and the whole group was so secretive when it came to where the two women came from. They apparently came from the same place and the miko and Aria seemed to have a deep connection of some sort that the others did not have with them. He had heard them talk about a well in reference to the place they lived on several occasions, and in the village they frequented there was only one well.

It was certainly an odd puzzle and one he intended to solve the miko had aroused his curiosity and now she would have to pay the price for it. Sesshomaru saw the wheels in his father's mind turning and gave a mental shiver he remembered his father's curiosity all too well from when he was younger though he had only been whitness to it twice. He did not envy the miko in the least and was just glad his father's curiosity was not directed at anything related to him.

 **Break**

The next morning he observed as the first to get up shortly before dawn was Aria after she stretched she turned towards the forest and he asked where she was going, and she replied "I am going for a run" and took off into the forest. About an hour and a half later she came back, got a fresh set of cloths out of her bag and some homemade soap that was lavender and lemon grass scented before heading to the hot spring. When she came back from bathing her hair was down and he was astonished how long it was it reached mid-thigh she pulled it up into a high ponytail and started a fire to cook breakfast. She took out some supplies and then went to the stream to fetch some water and set the water to boil over the fire. She added something he was unfamiliar with to the water then when it boiled added some rice.

When the rice was nearly done she added some nuts and dried berries and some honey to the mix it smelled wonderful, he also noticed how she made a large batch of the breakfast food so she must have been intending him to eat with them.

As soon as the delicious smell began wafting on the breeze his youngest was down off his perch in the trees eagerly awaiting the food to be done, and he couldn't help but chuckle at his son's antics. Eventually the smell became so strong that the humans began waking as well they talked quietly to each other and the miko came over a bid him good morning.

When the food was ready it was passed out and everyone himself included complimented the cook she truly was a good cook and he could see why no one else got up to cook food with Aria there to cook for them. The girls except for Aria who had already had her bath and Shippo went to the hot springs to bath while the men stayed back and helped Aria clean up from breakfast. Then they sat down and waited and while they waited he asked them questions throwing in ones about the two females homeland every now and then, the only one that wasn't tripped up was Aria. He wasn't really surprised about that as she was the one that had the air of the experience about her and apparently that experience included verbal warfare as well as physical warfare.

 **Break**

WITH KAGOME AND SANGO

It was rough going reaching the hot springs because there were a lot of branches and logs in the way, and they were both thanking Aria for the training she had given them because they probably wouldn't have made it to the hot springs if they didn't have it. Once there Kagome set down the bag of cleaning supplies by the edge of the onsen and then she and Sango shed their cloths and got in the springs Shippo was already swimming around and splashed them when they weren't looking. Kagome lathered up the shampoo then passed the bottle to Sango and massaged the stuff into her hair, and then did Shippo's hair after she managed to catch him. She then took up the conditioner and repeated the process.

After that they relaxed in the springs for a while before they reluctantly got out and got dressed before heading back to camp.

When they got back to camp they were greeted by the sight of an irritated Aria and a panicking Miroku and Inuyasha apparently something had gone down after they left camp they tried to figure out what it was, but were having no luck. Though she was probably the only one that could tell Aria was frustrated Kagome cleared her throat and got everyone in the clearings attention.

WITH EVERYONE

They looked towards the forest and watched the females come back into the clearing both had questioning looks on their faces and Miroku and Inuyasha had sheepish looks on their faces. He took it upon himself to fill them in on what was happening and they glared at the males while Aria had a smug look on her face. The females then proceeded to drag the two males into the forest and teach them a lesson and most likely beat them up. He turned towards Aria and asked what had been bugging him since the argument began "you really are not opposed to me my traveling with your group?" "No I am not, in fact I approve of you traveling with us I know if I got the chance to spend time with my father once more I would do it." "Your father is dead?" "Yes he died when I was six years old." And with that she refused to say anymore on the subject it was obvious that it still pained her even though her face and aura said nothing about what she felt.

While they waited for the others to come back he pondered the look he had seen on the face of the women named Arai a world weary look that said she had experienced hell and survived, and was forever changed by it. He wondered what exactly she had been through to give her that look the look he had only seen on experienced youkai who had fought many battles over the centuries. One thing was for sure his journey with his youngest's group was going to be an interesting one at the very least.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Wow sorry all my lovely readers for not writing a chapter for this story for so long, but I came down with a slight case of writers block, now I'm back and hopefully will be writing more for this story now that I have my inspiration back. As always all characters except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Ja Ne for now,

Purplerose97


	12. Chapter 12 Surprises

Ch. 12 Surprises

 **Guardians**

WITH ARIA

Aria woke up a dawn as she did almost every morning to go for a run, but this morning was different because Aria was starting the Inutachi's training back up and their newest member had never seen them train before. Aria would have to prove herself a good teacher to Inutaisho because he was alpha even above Sesshomaru and therefore his word was more important. She also knew of the Inutaisho's extreme curiosity as well and was very wary of it she could not afford at this stage of the game for anyone to else besides Kaede to know what she was though she doubted even Kaede knew the true extent of what Aria was and was cable of.

Anyway she knew she already had his attention by the simple fact that he watched her intently last night, though she knew Kagome had more of his curiosity directed at her and that was the way Aria wanted to keep it.

WITH INUTAISHO

He watched as Aria took off into the forest as she had the day before hand he knew she was keeping her body conditioned, and that was why she ran every morning she was definitely an experienced worrier. He was also reminded of the fact that she wasn't from this time period just like Kagome, yet she also seemed more at home here just like Kagome which made him wonder what if the two females who had captured his interest were meant to be here rather than in the their own time?

WITH INUTAISHO

Aria returned to camp an hour later and made breakfast just as she had the previous morning, but he noticed something in the way she acted this morning shift. She was still the same non-talkative person as yesterday, yet she seemed more like a leader that doesn't take orders from anyone he wondered at this change and what it meant. She must have sensed him looking at her or something for she looked up at him and when their eyes met he had to keep from sucking in a breath sharply that look in her eyes was full of challenge. The challenge was directed at him, yet he didn't feel like she wanted to fight him in a challenge of dominance. Then how else could she be challenging him if it was for a show of dominance? Then he remembered that she was human and there were many other ways that humans challenged each other besides fighting.

The trouble with figuring out the challenge in this case was the fact that he hadn't know the girl that long so how could he figure out in what way she was challenging him?

WITH ARIA

Aria had just finished her run and setting the course for her students run today, and she was very pleased because the course she had set would test all the skills she had taught them so far. The test would give her alpha a good measure of her worth as a member of the pack for him to judge her on.

She knew he watched her take off for her run an hour ago just as she knew he was watching every move she made from the moment she entered their camp sight. When she thought he was sufficiently immersed in studying her she turned sharp blue-green eyes full of challenge on him. She almost laughed outright at the look of utter shock on his face as he tried to rationalize the look she was giving him. He was likely thinking at first it was a dominance challenge, but the seemed to realize she was human, though she admitted in her head that was far from the truth. In truth she knew all about youkai culture and traditions, but her current alpha didn't need to know that so she reviewed in her head the plans she had for today. She would take Inutaisho with her and they would fallow the group secretly today on their run so Inutaisho could see at least some of what she had been teaching her students.

Then would be sparring so her current alpha could see what she had been teaching them in that department. If she didn't want to give away what she had planned she would have smiled a devilish smile that would have sent chills down anyone's spine.

WITH EVERYONE

Everyone woke up to the smell of Aria's cooking once more, however they immediately noticed the slight change in Aria's demeanor and they all groaned almost at the same time they knew what that look meant. Inutaisho looked on in confusion what made all of them groan like that this early in the morning it had something to do with the challenging look in Aria's eyes this morning he was positive about it but what?

Meanwhile a silent observer watched from the shadows and awaited what was about to happen next.

WITH SESSHOMARU

He had been trailing his half-brother's group since the day his father was revived and he mentally laughed in total glee. His father nor he had ever met a female such as the female who had recently been traveling with his brother's group if he had been shocked then his father would be outright speechless. After all the female was very powerful not as powerful as he or his father of course but powerful no the less she preferred to speak with actions rather than words much like he himself. She was skilled her technique as flawless as his, and her eyes cruel and unyielding to her enemies as well. Though she had an undeniable softness to her that he lacked or at least he believed he did she could be much harsher on her students than she was, yet she only pushed them enough to where they got better not to the point where it was perfect.

She gave compliments when she thought it necessary or deemed that her pupils had earned it. She was an excellent cook and had even made him who had never particularly liked human food want to try her dishes with their appetizing smell. One thing that puzzled him was the look she got on her face sometimes when everyone else was asleep a look that showed great wisdom and age. He thought that someone so young should not have such wise and world weary eyes.

She looked as if she had survived countless centuries and seen all the horrors each new century brought, yet had still not given up on life despite all she had seen.

It made the young lord wonder what had occurred in her past to give her such a look whatever it was he had a feeling it wasn't something good that no one should have to go through.

WITH EVERYONE

She simply said "same as before" then her students led by Inuyasha took off into the forest much as she had earlier that morning. Inutaisho had an inquiring look on his face, so she explained "your youngest and his group asked me to train them shortly after I joined the group" he nodded his head in understanding. "Why don't we trail the group so you can see how they do?" He got a thoughtful look on his face before nodding decisively and they took off into the forest after the rest of his son's pack.

As they drew nearer to the group he noticed that the fox kit and the fire neko traveled with them on their run as well though at least in the fox kit's case it was to support the rest of his pack. As the run progressed he looked at the women beside him with new respect and saw why his son and the others only offered a groan in protest they knew with an opponent lie Naraku they needed training like Aria was giving them.

She didn't just make them run though that was part of it she made them climb up trees and jump from tree to tree on their root as well and if there was a cliff or piece of land relatively steep she also made them climb that. No doubt the tree and cliff steep incline climbing was to build up strength in their arms and legs in place of weighted training gear. She was brilliant and he couldn't wait to see what she had in store for sparring.

 ** _After the morning run…_**

As soon as they reached camp they all collapsed on to the cool grass of the clearing Inuyasha had chosen as their camp last night. Aria had sure pushed them hard to day harder than she had in a long time it was almost like she was trying to prove something which very well might be the case with their newest member likely being the source. It honestly wouldn't surprise them any after traveling with her for a while and having her be their teacher they had grown to be able to interpret some of her actions though she was still quite the mystery even to Kagome who had known her since they were children.

After a short break/ cool down time Aria got out the sparring equipment and they knew they were in for a long and thorough sparring session. And they were right they were beaten mercilessly Inuyasha was even thrown into a couple of trees a few times. Each time the others watching from the sidelines saw and heard the impact of Inuyasha hitting one of the trees they cringed nearly as one and knew their friend was going to have some pretty nasty bruises at the very least from this sparring session.

WITH INUTAISHO

He was impressed with the women she was a harsh task master but not harsh in a bad way and she showed an ease and skill similar to that of his oldest son. She even threw Inuyasha into several trees like it was nothing to throw a person that was slightly taller than she herself was. He was right to be excited about the sparring session and he had finally figured out the reason for the challenging look in her eyes earlier. She was telling him without words that just because he was here now did not mean she was not needed anymore because she was keeping her place as their teacher.

He was right traveling with his youngest would be fun.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Here's another chapter for you done and over with. What do you think is Inutaisho's personality good or do you think it should be different what about Aria being a lot like Sesshomaru or is she really like Sesshomaru at all? Read to find out more!

Purplerose97


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting Kikyou

**Guardians**

Ch. 13 Meeting Kikyou

It had been nearly a week now that he had joined his youngest's group after he was resurrected by the dark Hanyou and rescued by the little miko and he was becoming increasingly aware of how attractive said miko was. He refused to acknowledge that he had feelings for her from the day they had met and so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind to sate his curiosity instead. He found out the two females who caught his curiosity had been friends ever since they were children and they were very special because they could travel back and forth through time.

That then brought him to sitting both females down and having a long chat with them about the future and what it was like and the told him all the information they could that they deemed safe. He was amazed that humans had advanced so far that they even educated women and not just men because they realized something he had realized a long time ago women were just as capable if not more so than men. After all women could not only create life within them they could withstand the pain it took to bring that life in the world, and at least in the case of human females endure the pain of going into heat every month for several days not just every spring for a few weeks like youkai women did.

It was astounding really the more he thought about it he also learned over the time he had spent with his youngest's group about a miko named Kikyou that was his youngest's love interest though she was the living dead he still loved her. He felt sympathetic towards his youngest he had been sealed to a tree for fifty years only to learn his love was dead and then to have her thrust back into his life as the living dead and wanting to kill him. Then when she learned what truly happened she no longer wanted to kill him but the dark hanyou responsible for the whole mess.

Because she refused to put a strain on the younger miko who was her reincarnation by traveling with their group she traveled separately from his son's group and because of this they rarely got to see eachother unless their paths crossed during the hunt for the jewel shards. Another thing he learned was that in the future miko had little to no power except Kagome herself and were really only a miko in name because of it. He also learned that there may not be youkai in the future because Kagome had never sensed any though she knew some youkai had the ability to mask their presence so she wasn't sure if there were or not after all they could be merely hiding their presence and blending in with the mortals.

He found that the more plausible idea especially with the humans advancements in technology it could have been that youkai decided to hide amongst mortals rather than be wiped out after all some of the weapons the humans developed could potentially seriously harm youkai. From how intelligent the miko and her friend were it was highly probable that humans were capable of creating such weapons in the future. In his opinion it was better to hide and live than to die in a battle you know you are going to lose from the start because you are too stubborn to admit otherwise.

He had the no doubt that when and if the time came for youkai to hide many of them would die in just such a way out of sheer stubbornness rather than common sense it was a depressing thought that a member of his own race could be so stupid.

Kikyou sighed she missed Inuyasha she knew he missed her too for the simple fact that he loved her despite the fact that when she first came back to life she wanted to drag him to hell. She also knew that her reincarnation was no longer in love with him because it had been a simple infatuation and now she and her Inuyasha were like brother and sister instead of lovers. Another thing she knew for a fact that her reincarnation was not her reincarnation but Midoriko's and that the other women in the group that was friends with her was not a mere mortal or even human for that fact.

She had only heard of the guardians in passing rumor when she was traveling miko when she was alive they were supposed be extremely powerful and beautiful like youkai but with the short lifespan of a human. However she had never thought they existed until she met Aria the women that traveled with and trained her beloved's group she had appeared the night after she had left from seeing Inuyasha for the first time in months.

 ** _Flashback: She had just set up camp for the night when she sensed a presence in the woods "Come out I know you are there" and when the women she had met Aria had come out she was shocked no human should have been able to travel so fast. She had been carried by her soul stealers to this little clearing were she had set down to rest and replenish her energy with the souls of the dead. She was shocked though she didn't show it on the outside_** ** _"how did she get here" she thought uneasily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kikyou" she said in a tone that was like a mother's caress to her and made her instantly relax despite the fact that her appearance here was impossible for a human._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kikyou your plight has been recognized by the kami and I am here to give you a gift from them."_**

 **** ** _When she said this Kikyou became suspicious "who are you really?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The proper question Kikyou would have been what are you not who" and with that a barrier was thrown up around the clearing and Aria's form began changing along with her aura. Her aura was so powerful but not overbearing like Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru's and her appearance she was as beautiful as a youkai but she got the impression that she was not a youkai. She had delicately pointed ears like a youkai and smooth unblemished skin as well but that is where the similarities really ended between her and a youkai. Her hair was a really dark green with bright pink flowers in it and vines twining around the front portion of her hair that framed her face and her eyes they were a piercing dark green and silver. The portion closest to the iris was green and the rest was silver. Her cloths had also changed she wore almost white green cloths with dark green armor and a light green cape tied with a pink silk ribbon._**

 **** ** _On her feet were pure white long stockings and a pair of dark green boots and on her shoulder was the most beautiful bow she had ever seen. She gasped at her beauty "I am what is known as a guardian"_**

 ** _"_** ** _But I thought they were just a myth a legend?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No they are not" at that Kikyou's gaze dropped to the forest floor below them_**

 **** ** _Kikyou's thoughts were racing in circles she couldn't believe the beings she had only heard of as a legend were real much less the fact that she was in the presence of one. She looked back up at the guardian and saw the gentle smile on her face and knew that she would give her as much time as she needed to understand for which she was grateful. The guardian's patience immediately calmed her raging thoughts and she nodded her head for the guardian to continue where she had left off earlier._**

 ** _"_** ** _As I was saying earlier I am here to give you a gift from the kami"_**

 ** _"_** ** _will you trust me lady Kikyou?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hai I will" and with that she lost consciousness and when she woke up she was in a cave by a roaring fire and as she sat up she noticed she felt different but she couldn't place it so she looked around for the guardian knowing instinctually that she hadn't just been dreaming._**

 **** ** _When she spotted the guardian near the entrance to the cave she knew that she had stood guard all night protecting them both and by the barrier around the cave she guessed that nothing on the outside was even able to notice them. The guardian apparently sensing her awakening motioned her to sit by her side. "Kikyou how are you feeling?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Different but I don't know how" the guardian smiled "perhaps you should pinch yourself then you might realize what the difference is."_**

 **** ** _Kikyou looked down at her hand and did exactly that and when she realized she could feel again she realized what the kami's gift to her had been and she started to cry for the first time she was able to in fifty years. The guardian no Aria gently wrapped her arms around her and held her until her tears subsided and then once the tears had stopped she said "thank you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _No Kikyou, thank you without you aid the kami would not have been able to reincarnate Midoriko and no one would have the ability to destroy the jewel for good this is also repayment for you dying the way you did."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You see the kami never intended for you to die the way you did nor did they expect the jewel to send those youkai to Onigumo and for him to accept their offer and become hanyou."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But the youkai who Midoriko gave her life to seal away is a cunning adversary which is why the kami had a hard time discerning what he would do even sealed away."_**

 **** ** _She turned to Kikyou then with a completely serious look on her face "there a few things you must know and understand before I leave so pay very close attention to what I am about to tell you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _First and most importantly to all appearances but mine or another guardians you will still appear and smell like the living dead on the outside and no one must find out that you live once more if they do then your enemy may start to suspect Kagome's true identity."_**

 **** ** _Second you still only have half a soul so you are not at full strength so do not be rash and always keep you whit's about you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Third you will eventually get the other half of your soul back but only after the jewel is completed and destroyed because Kagome will need the other half of your soul until then to beat Naraku and Magatsuhi."_**

 ** _"_** ** _And fourth and the most painful for you and Inuyasha you must either keep away from his group and inadvertently him or if you cannot keep away from him hide your presence from him and the others in his group and visit but do not reveal yourself to them."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I of course will be able to sense you but I already know all this so it's not a big deal if I sense you, but Kagome is very powerful even with half of her true soul missing and she might sense the change which could be dangerous."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You are right it will be hard but for the sake of the world I will try my best though I doubt I will be able to keep myself from him completely I will try and limit myself as much as possible."_**

 ** _"_** ** _That's all I could hope for after all soul mates are drawn to one another so I can't expect you to stay away from Inuyasha permanently until this war is over."_**

 ** _"_** ** _So I was right Inuyasha is my soulmate I'm so glad because this means that we were always meant for eachother."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed and I will let you know another little secret"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You are very, very lucky Kikyou because in the history of the world only a handful of people have ever found their soulmates, so after the war is done don't waste anytime going after Inuyasha."_**

 **** ** _With that Aria stood up and leaving the barrier in place made her way back to her own group with one last wave over her shoulder._**

 ** _|Flashback End|_**

After she came back from her trip down memory lane she made a decision she would go see how Inuyasha and his group were doing because she had not seen him since before she had been turned human again by Aria and she could not take much more of being away from him.

Inutaisho was out hunting while the rest of his son's group helped out in the village letting his mind wander his youngest had been getting a really faraway look on his face recently but when he asked he just said it was nothing. He didn't believe it for one second but decided not to pry at least directly from his son so he asked the other members of the group and it really bothered him that his pup was so upset because he was worried about his love. She refused to travel with them because it would put an unnecessary strain on her reincarnation and herself.

Even though it was the right decision it caused them both pain because they loved eachother so much.

He was brought out of his musings when he sensed an unusual presence in the forest so he masked his presence and fallowed it and it seemed to be heading for the village. Hu curious he thought as he fallowed the presence skirting the edges of the village with he admitted great stealth. It was a women with long straight black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes who wore miko robes. He saw her gaze was on someone and when he realized who it was it dawned on him that this must be Kikyou the one his youngest loved with all his heart. Then he wondered what she was doing here and why she was only watching Inuyasha from the shadows and not just going up to him and talking to him.

He decided to ask her so he let his presence be known "what business do you have with my youngest son priestess?"

She turned around shocked that the youkai had gotten so close to her without her knowledge, but them again her attention had been so focused on Inuyasha and even catching a glimpse of him that she had disregarded her surroundings. That was to be expected though especially since Aria had confirmed that Inuyasha was her soul mate it's strange really but ever since she returned to life she had been a lot more aware of her soul. What called her soul, what set her soul soaring, what weighted it down with dread and seeing Inuyasha again after she had been revived set her soul soaring like nothing else.

But back to the Inu in front of her that called Inuyasha son she could see the great resemblance between the two immediately and this youkai also greatly resembled Inuyasha's elder brother Sesshomaru as well so she guessed his words were true. "I simply wanted to catch a glimpse of him even if it as for but a moment" she replied simply yet with a sad note to her voice.

"Why do you not go and talk to him directly instead of watching him from the shadows?"

"I do not go to him because I love him and do not wish to put him in great danger and I also made a promise to myself and to someone very important that until this war with Naraku ends I will try to limit my contact with Inuyasha and his group."

"I suppose I failed pretty miserably though but I did not expect to succeed to well especially considering Inuyasha is my soulmate."

The Inutaisho looked shocked at that declaration "you are certain that my son is your soulmate?" he inquired

"Hai I am and it had been confirmed by a very trustworthy source, but as I said I will not travel with him and I will not reveal myself to him when I come to see him unless there is no choice in the matter." And with that Kikyou walked away fallowed by her soul stealers leaving the great dog general with much to think about.

Inutaisho went back into the forest to finish his forgotten hunt and ponder on what the dead miko had told him she was his youngest son Inuyasha's soulmate. She wasn't denying the fact or the bond he and she shared so it didn't cause either of them physical pain but he could tell that it caused them both a great amount of emotional stress. But then she was doing it to protect Inuyasha from danger it was something he realized he would do for Kagome and to his shock he realized the possible true reason behind his strong pull towards the little miko.

She could quite possibly be his soulmate she was undeniably powerful and he could tell that she wasn't as powerful as she could be although he couldn't tell why she had an excellent teacher in her childhood friend Aria and a wise teacher in the elder miko Kaede it just didn't make sense what was holding her back from using her full strength?

He pushed that thought to the side for the moment and considered other things like the miko's childhood friend he had figured out everyone in his youngest son's group even the little miko, but Aria was still a mystery for him. She was wise beyond her years, and seemed to possess knowledge that in his opinion no one her age should possess he also knew that he would not get any answers out of her it looks like it was time to call on one of his oldest friends and advisors.

With that he set about calling Totosai to him as well as thinking over what he wanted to have made for the little miko as a courting gift, now that he was aware of her significance in his life he would make sure she was protected no matter what from anything or anyone.

Unbeknownst to him the very same female he had just been thinking about was watching him and reading his thoughts without his knowledge and was pleased with what she heard in his thoughts. Perhaps she thought a bit ruefully she had nothing to worry about after all though she would still keep on high alert but it looks like things were turning out exactly as the kami had planned which took a weight off her shoulders that she hadn't even been aware she had until then.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Alright sorry it's been awhile since I last updated my lovely readers but I lost my inspiration for this story but now that I have it back I will try and update again as soon as possible.

All characters except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Thanks for your patience,

Purplerose97


End file.
